thumbelina
by Xenafey
Summary: based off of the 1994 movie. You embark on an adventure in France as the one and only thumbelina. With a prince a toad and a swallow.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a wise woman who live on a farm, she had long for a child but alas she was barren due to age and husband dead in the past. She soon grew so lonely she asked for a spell from a white witch. Hearing the wise woman's tale the white witch took pity and gave her a single seed, a single tiny seed.

"_Take care of this seed, and place it under moon light , water it and you shall have you wish."_

The wise woman rushed home and planted the seed in a small pot and as soon as the moon had shone through the sky she watered the plant,and as she did it grew a large stalk and a beautiful red rose at the end of it.

"What a beautiful flower,"the wise woman said as she kissed the top of the flower. As her lips left the flower it opened and revealed a small girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) in a blue skirt and white top. The wise woman immediately fell in love with her and called her. "Thumblelina, shall be you name."

"Thumbelina, I like that name." Said the girl only the side of a thumb.

Even thought she was so small she still helped on the farm. Thumbelina had many talents but the one she was most praised for was her ability to the animals on her farm loved her, even though every day was a hassle for her.

_Duck: Who is the girl no bigger than a bumble bee?_

_Goat: Who is the angel with a funny name?_

_Cow: Moo, we don't know where she's from or how she came to be_

_Farm Animals: But happy was the day she came _

_Chickens: Thumbelina _

_Goat: She's a funny little squirt _

_Chickens: Thumbelina _

_Cow: Tiny angel in a skirt _

_Chickens: Thumbelina _

_Farm Animals: First she's mending then baking, pretending, she's making things up _

_Chickens: Thumbelina _

_Thumbelina:Who would believe the wonder of the world I see Each little minute brings a new surprise There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me Seems I'm the only one my size _

_Chickens: Thumbelina _

_Goat: Thank the Lord and save our meals _

_Chickens: Thumbelina _

_Turkey: Maybe if you had high heels _

_Chickens: Thumbelina _

_Farm Animals: If you stay here forever we know that we'll never be glum _

_Cow: By gum!_

_Chickens:Thumbelina_

_Farma Animals: Shes a whisper on a wing_

_Chickens: Thumbelina_

_Farm Animals: shes as hopeful as the spring_

_Chickens: Thumbelina_

_Farm Animals: first she's mending then baking pretending shes making things up_

_Cow: Moo_

_Goose: Quack!_

_Chicken: La da da da da_

_Cow: Moo moo moo moo moo_

_Farm Animals: boop a doop a doop be doop a doop!_

_Chickens: Thumbelina_

_Farm Animals: She is always in the thick _

_Chickens: Thumbelina _

_Thumbelina: But I get out in the nick _

_Chickens: Thumbelina _

_Farm Animals: For us sometimes its sickness, but this time it's bigness _

_Thumbelina: Oh a plum's so big, and a fig's so big And they call it a twig, but a twig's so big! _

_Farm Animals: It's a big big world! Thumbelina, Thumbelina, Thumbelina! _

_Thumbelina: That's me!_

"Now here's a story about the noble dog who saved the king from the wicked wizard. Once upon a time—" the girl stoped her mother.

"Oh, mother please... Are there any stories about – about little people?"The old woman smiled and flipped to a storie she knew well in her book.

"Well, as a matter of fact there are, Thumbelina. Look."she leaned closer to the book. catching the poor girl before she fell to far. Little thumbelina looked to the page in awe.

"Whoa! They _are_ little, just like me. But – but what are those?" She pointed to the thin golden wings on their backs.

"They're wings, Thumbelina. These are fairies. And fairies have wings so they can fly." Thumbelina looked her mother curiously.

"Mother, have you ever seen a fairy?"

She thought for a minute "Well, I thought I did once."

"Really?"

"Yes, and here the fairy prince and princess are having wedding."she pointed to the two fairies and the left page.

"And they live happily ever after." Thumbelina's eyes twinkled.

"Usually, dear."

Thumbelina fumbled. "Hmm. I-I suppose it works best if two people are about the same size."

"Yes, of course." The wise woman was a little shocked by her daughters comment.

"Yes. Well... Well, that's not fair. I – I – I must be the only little person in the whole world. I wish I were big." She sulked.

Her mother gasped "Oh no, Thumbelina, no, don't wish to be anything but what you are. Bedtime, my dear. It's been a long day. You must go to sleep now. Sleep tight."she carried thumbelina to her bed.

"Mother?"

"Hmm-hmm?"

"Would you please leave the book open?"

The wise woman smiled. "Of course, dear." She carried her nutshell bed to the window sill.

"I want to look at the pictures while I go to sleep." Thumbelina said as her mother propped the book open in front of her.

"There."

"Goodnight, mother" Thumbelina said her hair glistening in the moon light.

"Goodnight, Thumbelina." She replied, then look to her dog. "You take good care of her, Hero." Hero barked and waged his tail in response as he watch the girl the size of a thumb


	2. Chapter 2 The fairy prince

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="78d959b1bb0af55769cfb1bf8e770d7e"Hero fell asleep as Thumbelina danced in front of the book, sing as she did so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="MYaj1N7Dykw" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="2df6a5bb4814c3c0c9e97ce31c09855d"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/MYaj1N7Dykw?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="MYaj1N7Dykw"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="58c77d002441654349d67299b4696a11"Hmm. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know there's someone br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Somewhere, someone br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Who's sure to find me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After the rain goes br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /There are rainbows br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'll find my rainbow br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon it won't be just pretend br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon a happy ending br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Love, can you hear me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If you're near me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sing your song br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sure and strong br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And soon/em br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wonder if there really are such things as fairies. Hmm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e70720349754c7d721b9c64a2dc157e2"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="401453c62e548032d1f722cd6db8ccd3"Little did thumbelina the fairies had begun to turn the leaves for the Autumn season. When the fairy queen turned to look at her son she found him missing from his designated set./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6e338783e7b650066d33fc4aa83c744d""Oh my dear. Don't look now, dear husband, but our son is missing again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e9bbf9ddb673ab90a7a88f8395090880"The king turned any way in spite of his wife's warning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="028e162f622665015a12df8882b7c29c""So he is. I think he feels a bit silly riding that white butterfly we gave him." The king confirmed this with the resent memory of his son's dread upon spotting the butterfly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="df1697cf39b4b86c6cee83a20e135427""Why should he feel silly?" The queen retorted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a2c4f99e0cfe5745869dad173bb29f37""It-it-it doesn't quite make the right impression on the young ladies?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1ccc5da7b3cdeb2c4b411da46bbbdb04""Well, what about the impression on the court? Colbert, my love, it is the autumn today and we have begun the golding of the leaves. He should em style="box-sizing: border-box;"be/em here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="792d480d8004c1c1205b48538b365381""Tabitha—" cut off by his own wife she continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b994fd39d71a62e03aebb634f7326f79""He'll hurt himself. I just hope he's not out buzzing the vales on that wretched bumble bee. He is the crown prince, for heaven's sake."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="745ab6fe4136753be1aaf18adb526015"The king smiled, at his queen."Tabitha, dear, have you forgotten what it's like to be sixteen?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2c8cc1778044329fd6c53c16485e4360"just as the fairies vanished from sight, a bee came into view zooming out from the dandelions. The bee's passengers a fairy boy with brown hair and brown eyes, drove the bee expertly across the field, his red tunic and brown pants catching on the wind, till he reached a house, in which he stopped immediately upon a house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="238c7493326845a58570c97914b1385c""Whoa!" He called to his steed and peered through the window. "oh. Hello. What a beautiful voice. I wonder who she is. Stay here boy, I'll check this out." The fairy boy snuck in through a window and be hind one of the pages in the book watching the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4e51c31e3bdebd3cb3d39e7ed4a6233e"thumbelina twirled and danced as she hummed and stopped at the picture standing before her. "Oh, you have to go now? Ah, I see. You are a wonderful dancer. Will I ever see you again?" Just then the page cut open and the fairy boy popped out sword in hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="76ff837a56d268cbcb8ec0fa3007d45f""May I cut in?" He said startling the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e975c9bc0825c9ae0e8410f93c43a053""Oh!" She exclaimed and ran right to her tea pot and hid inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8d6736da446f292f88fff85bdcfbfacf"The boy feeling bad flew down right in front of the pot. "Don't, no, wait-wait, come back! Oh, I – I apologise, I didn't mean to frighten you." He put his sword in his back and opened his arms. "Oh. There, see? No more sword. Now, will you come out? Ah. What... Wait a minute. What are you staring at? Well, say something, will you?" The boy flew to the top of the opening resting his head on his arms as he watch the girl crawl out of spout. He went to go meet her, and thumbelina gasped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0d38db0fe126b863b80a662514315cf3""You're... Oh! You're one of them!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="92e64db68fa7dfc60ae4ae809a49c62c""Uh, I beg your pardon?" He became confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1b9f10de20b0adce8b371edc881574ca""I thought I was the only one my size in the whole world." From the background hero growled catching the attention of them both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b656582f0a8f7a4c70dd8a4dca7afd22""Hero, no, no... No no no, he's a friend. Look. Hello, my name is Thumbelina, how do you do, sir?" She bowed and hit her knee trying to continue . "Uh – thank you, thank you for coming to visit." Thumbelina said rushing to explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6836373b38914cdceddc96eb1972fa32""Oh oh oh – no trouble at all, the pleasure is mine." The boy replied. The dog satisfied went back to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3d749efc075de4671363c9d88da39519""Oooh, sorry about that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ec9a55120595c73cfd65715fb025bb8b""Thumbelina, oh it's a lovely name." The boy gave the girl a breath taking smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ca91166028fc53778ae14443cfdeefb0""Thank you." Thumbelina blushed slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7b193619bbde7ba02dfdd279ffdcf6bc""I'm Cornelius." The boy bowed to the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8d9d8bd38a730a2fe3c34382bd1dcbf8""Cornelius. Well, that's a funny name. Oh, I – I mean it's perfect. Uh, tell me about the fairy court. Is there a prince?" She said changing the subject. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="27351c107bbcf8450e07bdc6f66931eb""Yes...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5cb610be2c82b0e279215f68396e9fb5""He must terribly handsome." She gushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6a03b5473060b944771e6c800e7b5b04""Oh, he is." He smiled and leaned closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c81ab08c7d415f7fd5bf8227a2e57b3a""Strong and brave." She dreamed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="342a7f18a8f50ad4c169fd52bb74c26d""None like him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="930b962cc5cdd43678cd8ba2e9011386""I would love to meet the prince." She looked him in the eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a1e1d1c0852d33b0fac37788b8e7739b""Oh, I'll tell him." He said his face closer to hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1cc52c700d329636ace28475fb549ca2""Oh-oh thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2fe43c7647b141fc2f447cd7490cebd7""Oh... You're welcome." He leaned his face closer—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="372ae9788e6c732cac62bcefb0db2407""Buzzes!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6b4e82787d1abd6f297bce86e11e9710""What was that?" Thumbelina said moving away due to being startled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="67c52c10a68fa35f6e4db06674bb3681""Oh, that's Buzzby, my bumble. See, I left him on the sill. He doesn't like staying in one place too long." Thumbelina looked at Cornelius excitement beaming from her every pore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f64eb586cca62e87160c04f19b45fa07""Why didn't you say something?" They both stepped out side and thumbelina began to pet the bee's fur. "Come on! Oh my! Why he... he's amazing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="92aff94b3debc971de96d683843da1bb"Then the boy had an idea. "Hey, hey would you like to go for a spin? Come on, let's go."He said hoping on the bee and holding out his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0de9dfa8ce9e6767ce27348b950733f1""Oh, I wish I had wings." Thumbelina said pouting slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0c27da61d1fe2f1da733423e710b9d6e"The boy smiled. "Maybe someday you will." He said as he pulled her on. "Hold on tight. Whoa!" The bee took off as fast as it came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4af595b0bb812d9ecc8cd6f5d06f415b"The boy looked back at the girl who was holding on for dear life, and smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="C9dud8gFRT8" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="07c02b2b5cbffad024ff51322cfbc96b"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/C9dud8gFRT8?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="C9dud8gFRT8"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1d733cd4375287cde459a0b41c56b360"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me be your wings br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Let me be your only love br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Let me take you far beyond the stars/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me be your wings /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me lift you high above /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anything that you desire /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anything at all /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Every day I'll take you higher /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I'll never let you fall /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me be your wings /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Leave behind the world you know /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For another world of wondrous things/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We'll see the universe /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And dance on Saturn's rings /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fly with me /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I will be your wings/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="79a25a32edaba8297aa3da6e5fe5bf84"Two bugs found them dancing in the sky the youngest spoke up in curiosity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8ea04f808531a1814a20067db5005bd9""She's gonna marry the fairy prince, huh, mama?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="652ce5bf0f374aa3dc2e4d3333c46e35""Well, perhaps." She repiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="273b9ce86e07d2a4ed3962de78c48924"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anything that you desire br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Anything at all/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f546ea1eb3c89d0900102ec5eac3cfd4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anything at all/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7a0bffd13f9bf74ca4f46fa380d4fd8d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Every day I'll take you higher br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I'll never let you fall/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8431103d27db01d6f0e1a49abfe56daa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"You will be my wings/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="595e3bf0251dabed0e3eddbb2c266afd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me be your wings/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e6c60a29e2d5e4c5d184624d7461dd3a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"You will be my only love/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a3441fe252254c5a79a7f4d88ff828eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Get ready for another world of wondrous things/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="92582a101af65e92e8bfd1ecd56861c6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wondrous things are sure to happen/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="038f1507410be9db39d12d45ab1ba521"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"We'll see the universe br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And dance on Saturn's rings/u/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cbad1772bf080765c7af601f84f2f236"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heaven isn't too far/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4fe6b33edc57cccfecb745035470073b"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heaven is where you are/em/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5a7f9f5365af0dc2a9a3f96cd136db6d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Stay with me and/u/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="27d237c627b9ea1a65948b7ec696cdad"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me be your/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8aa1a89208758b00c9fbf6e223a476fd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"You will be my/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="703e7b3b4e2a07715552e466e0d231bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wings/u/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3453fc28578391d57a7adeaffc6eb07f"And they flew off unbeknownst to them the toads left behind were planning a kidnnaping of the very same fell asleep as Thumbelina danced in front of the book, sing as she did so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="MYaj1N7Dykw" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="2df6a5bb4814c3c0c9e97ce31c09855d"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/MYaj1N7Dykw?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="MYaj1N7Dykw"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="58c77d002441654349d67299b4696a11"Hmm. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know there's someone br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Somewhere, someone br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Who's sure to find me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After the rain goes br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /There are rainbows br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'll find my rainbow br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon it won't be just pretend br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon a happy ending br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Love, can you hear me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If you're near me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sing your song br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sure and strong br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And soon/em br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wonder if there really are such things as fairies. Hmm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e70720349754c7d721b9c64a2dc157e2"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="401453c62e548032d1f722cd6db8ccd3"Little did thumbelina the fairies had begun to turn the leaves for the Autumn season. When the fairy queen turned to look at her son she found him missing from his designated set./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6e338783e7b650066d33fc4aa83c744d""Oh my dear. Don't look now, dear husband, but our son is missing again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e9bbf9ddb673ab90a7a88f8395090880"The king turned any way in spite of his wife's warning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="028e162f622665015a12df8882b7c29c""So he is. I think he feels a bit silly riding that white butterfly we gave him." The king confirmed this with the resent memory of his son's dread upon spotting the butterfly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="df1697cf39b4b86c6cee83a20e135427""Why should he feel silly?" The queen retorted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a2c4f99e0cfe5745869dad173bb29f37""It-it-it doesn't quite make the right impression on the young ladies?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1ccc5da7b3cdeb2c4b411da46bbbdb04""Well, what about the impression on the court? Colbert, my love, it is the autumn today and we have begun the golding of the leaves. He should em style="box-sizing: border-box;"be/em here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="792d480d8004c1c1205b48538b365381""Tabitha—" cut off by his own wife she continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b994fd39d71a62e03aebb634f7326f79""He'll hurt himself. I just hope he's not out buzzing the vales on that wretched bumble bee. He is the crown prince, for heaven's sake."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="745ab6fe4136753be1aaf18adb526015"The king smiled, at his queen."Tabitha, dear, have you forgotten what it's like to be sixteen?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2c8cc1778044329fd6c53c16485e4360"just as the fairies vanished from sight, a bee came into view zooming out from the dandelions. The bee's passengers a fairy boy with brown hair and brown eyes, drove the bee expertly across the field, his red tunic and brown pants catching on the wind, till he reached a house, in which he stopped immediately upon a house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="238c7493326845a58570c97914b1385c""Whoa!" He called to his steed and peered through the window. "oh. Hello. What a beautiful voice. I wonder who she is. Stay here boy, I'll check this out." The fairy boy snuck in through a window and be hind one of the pages in the book watching the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4e51c31e3bdebd3cb3d39e7ed4a6233e"thumbelina twirled and danced as she hummed and stopped at the picture standing before her. "Oh, you have to go now? Ah, I see. You are a wonderful dancer. Will I ever see you again?" Just then the page cut open and the fairy boy popped out sword in hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="76ff837a56d268cbcb8ec0fa3007d45f""May I cut in?" He said startling the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e975c9bc0825c9ae0e8410f93c43a053""Oh!" She exclaimed and ran right to her tea pot and hid inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8d6736da446f292f88fff85bdcfbfacf"The boy feeling bad flew down right in front of the pot. "Don't, no, wait-wait, come back! Oh, I – I apologise, I didn't mean to frighten you." He put his sword in his back and opened his arms. "Oh. There, see? No more sword. Now, will you come out? Ah. What... Wait a minute. What are you staring at? Well, say something, will you?" The boy flew to the top of the opening resting his head on his arms as he watch the girl crawl out of spout. He went to go meet her, and thumbelina gasped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0d38db0fe126b863b80a662514315cf3""You're... Oh! You're one of them!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="92e64db68fa7dfc60ae4ae809a49c62c""Uh, I beg your pardon?" He became confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1b9f10de20b0adce8b371edc881574ca""I thought I was the only one my size in the whole world." From the background hero growled catching the attention of them both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b656582f0a8f7a4c70dd8a4dca7afd22""Hero, no, no... No no no, he's a friend. Look. Hello, my name is Thumbelina, how do you do, sir?" She bowed and hit her knee trying to continue . "Uh – thank you, thank you for coming to visit." Thumbelina said rushing to explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6836373b38914cdceddc96eb1972fa32""Oh oh oh – no trouble at all, the pleasure is mine." The boy replied. The dog satisfied went back to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3d749efc075de4671363c9d88da39519""Oooh, sorry about that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ec9a55120595c73cfd65715fb025bb8b""Thumbelina, oh it's a lovely name." The boy gave the girl a breath taking smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ca91166028fc53778ae14443cfdeefb0""Thank you." Thumbelina blushed slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7b193619bbde7ba02dfdd279ffdcf6bc""I'm Cornelius." The boy bowed to the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8d9d8bd38a730a2fe3c34382bd1dcbf8""Cornelius. Well, that's a funny name. Oh, I – I mean it's perfect. Uh, tell me about the fairy court. Is there a prince?" She said changing the subject. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="27351c107bbcf8450e07bdc6f66931eb""Yes...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5cb610be2c82b0e279215f68396e9fb5""He must terribly handsome." She gushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6a03b5473060b944771e6c800e7b5b04""Oh, he is." He smiled and leaned closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c81ab08c7d415f7fd5bf8227a2e57b3a""Strong and brave." She dreamed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="342a7f18a8f50ad4c169fd52bb74c26d""None like him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="930b962cc5cdd43678cd8ba2e9011386""I would love to meet the prince." She looked him in the eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a1e1d1c0852d33b0fac37788b8e7739b""Oh, I'll tell him." He said his face closer to hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1cc52c700d329636ace28475fb549ca2""Oh-oh thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2fe43c7647b141fc2f447cd7490cebd7""Oh... You're welcome." He leaned his face closer—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="372ae9788e6c732cac62bcefb0db2407""Buzzes!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6b4e82787d1abd6f297bce86e11e9710""What was that?" Thumbelina said moving away due to being startled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="67c52c10a68fa35f6e4db06674bb3681""Oh, that's Buzzby, my bumble. See, I left him on the sill. He doesn't like staying in one place too long." Thumbelina looked at Cornelius excitement beaming from her every pore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f64eb586cca62e87160c04f19b45fa07""Why didn't you say something?" They both stepped out side and thumbelina began to pet the bee's fur. "Come on! Oh my! Why he... he's amazing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="92aff94b3debc971de96d683843da1bb"Then the boy had an idea. "Hey, hey would you like to go for a spin? Come on, let's go."He said hoping on the bee and holding out his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0de9dfa8ce9e6767ce27348b950733f1""Oh, I wish I had wings." Thumbelina said pouting slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0c27da61d1fe2f1da733423e710b9d6e"The boy smiled. "Maybe someday you will." He said as he pulled her on. "Hold on tight. Whoa!" The bee took off as fast as it came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4af595b0bb812d9ecc8cd6f5d06f415b"The boy looked back at the girl who was holding on for dear life, and smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="C9dud8gFRT8" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="07c02b2b5cbffad024ff51322cfbc96b"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/C9dud8gFRT8?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="C9dud8gFRT8"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1d733cd4375287cde459a0b41c56b360"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me be your wings br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Let me be your only love br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Let me take you far beyond the stars/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me be your wings /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me lift you high above /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anything that you desire /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anything at all /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Every day I'll take you higher /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I'll never let you fall /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me be your wings /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Leave behind the world you know /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For another world of wondrous things/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We'll see the universe /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And dance on Saturn's rings /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fly with me /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I will be your wings/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="79a25a32edaba8297aa3da6e5fe5bf84"Two bugs found them dancing in the sky the youngest spoke up in curiosity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8ea04f808531a1814a20067db5005bd9""She's gonna marry the fairy prince, huh, mama?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="652ce5bf0f374aa3dc2e4d3333c46e35""Well, perhaps." She repiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="273b9ce86e07d2a4ed3962de78c48924"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anything that you desire br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Anything at all/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f546ea1eb3c89d0900102ec5eac3cfd4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anything at all/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7a0bffd13f9bf74ca4f46fa380d4fd8d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Every day I'll take you higher br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I'll never let you fall/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8431103d27db01d6f0e1a49abfe56daa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"You will be my wings/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="595e3bf0251dabed0e3eddbb2c266afd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me be your wings/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e6c60a29e2d5e4c5d184624d7461dd3a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"You will be my only love/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a3441fe252254c5a79a7f4d88ff828eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Get ready for another world of wondrous things/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="92582a101af65e92e8bfd1ecd56861c6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wondrous things are sure to happen/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="038f1507410be9db39d12d45ab1ba521"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"We'll see the universe br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And dance on Saturn's rings/u/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cbad1772bf080765c7af601f84f2f236"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heaven isn't too far/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4fe6b33edc57cccfecb745035470073b"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heaven is where you are/em/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5a7f9f5365af0dc2a9a3f96cd136db6d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Stay with me and/u/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="27d237c627b9ea1a65948b7ec696cdad"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me be your/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8aa1a89208758b00c9fbf6e223a476fd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"You will be my/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="703e7b3b4e2a07715552e466e0d231bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wings/u/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3453fc28578391d57a7adeaffc6eb07f"And they flew off unbeknownst to them the toads left behind were planning a kidnnaping of the very same girl./p 


End file.
